saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonscale Online
Dragonscale Online is an open-world VRMMO game developed by Dragonscale Incorporated and was released worldwide on August 19, 2029 and is compatible with the company’s own VR headset known as the Dragon-Nerve. The game can also be played using the NerveGear. Overview In Dragonscale Online, players take on the role of a Dragon Tamer. Players can choose any class ranging from Warrior, Knight, Archer, Assassin, Sorcerer and Rogue. Each class has it’s own specialties and drawbacks. Players can also choose from 1 out of 5 different races. We will go into more detail about this further into the article. Players may also create or join Guilds which are basically Player-made groups in the game. More details will be explained further into the article. New players start out in the town of Khiburg. Outside of the town is a large plain full of low-level monsters. After defeating enough monsters and earning enough Gnymic (the in-game currency) and Experience Points (XP), new players can purchase better equipment from the merchants. At one corner of Khiburg lies the Departure Dock, a place where players leave their dragons upon arriving in the town. From here, players can ride their dragons to the next town or safe zone. The game uses a levelling system, the max level being 100. As players level up, their stats improve depending on their chosen class. New players who just joined the game start out as Level One players and have 100 HP (Health Points). A max level player, or those who reach Level 100 have 10,000 HP. Transportation In Dragonscale Online, there are two modes of transportation. Dragon and horse. Horses are available for new players who do not have dragons yet while dragons are available for experienced players who were able to tame or hatch a dragon. Dragons Dragons come in many different shapes and sizes. Some are stronger and rarer then other breeds. Dragons can be obtained by taming dragons in the wilderness or by hatching a dragon egg which can be found or looted from quests. Dragons are mainly for transportation but players may also call for an ‘Air Strike’ while in battle which will send their dragon to their current location to fight alongside them. The dragon will fight for about 30 seconds before leaving. However, dragons will be damaged in the battle when hit and when not healed, will permanently die. Dragons can also be damaged during flight. Players who have chosen the Rogue class have unique perks that players from other classes do not have; they can attack other players as long as they aren’t in safe zones, therefore Rogues can hide in forests and shoot down dragons from below. Horses Horses can be found in stables. Each town and safe zone has at least one stable. Horses cannot be damaged by Rogues or monsters, but are slower then dragons and have no means in defending their rider. Horses also disappear when left alone for twenty minutes. In other words, idling with a horse while far away from a town isn’t a good idea. Classes There are a total of six different classes in Dragonscale Online. Warrior Warriors wield swords but no shields and is the ideal class for beginners. Warriors are heavy hitters and are deadly in battle. These players are meant to be fighting in the frontlines during battle. Warriors have a decent amount of health and are an essential part of any player’s party during boss raids. Knights Knights are similar to Warriors, but have shields, higher health and deal less damage and are the slowest class in the game. Knights are meant to be tanks and are supposed to take most of the hits for frontline fighters. Knights have very high health and are hard to take out. The Knights have across to some of the best armour in the game exclusive to their class only. Knights also have the option to use Spears and Axes. Archer Archers are ranged attackers and use bows to attack. They have a decent amount of speed and an ordinary amount of health and armour and are meant to serve as support for the frontline players. Archers are also equipped with a dagger to use in case of bad situations (eg. being attacked by a Rogue). Assassins Assassins move very quickly and deal very high damage. However, they are quite low on HP and cannot attack a large group of opponents. Assassins are meant to take out Rogues or castle guards like Orcs. Sorcerers Sorcerers are more of an offensive and supportive kind of class and use Magic to attack opponents. However, magic requires MP (Mana Points). Stronger attacks require more MP to use. Sorcerers have high health and can heal allies. Sorcerers cannot heal themselves. Rogues The Rogues are the deadliest players in the game. These are players who can kill other players in non-safe zones. Rogues, however have very low health, the lowest in the game but move very, very quickly and have a cloaking ability. The cloaking wears off once the player has been hit. Rogues deal the highest damage in the game. The only weakness Rogues have are Assassins or powerful monsters. Dragon Eggs Dragon Eggs are rare rewards from quests or loot from boss drops. Players can incubate these eggs at the Hatchery in Khiburg and hatch baby dragons that will grow older and stronger as they gain XP. In order to level up your dragon, you must fight alongside them in battle which is risky since your dragon could lose HP and die. It is recommended that you do this in low-level plains or dungeons to lower the risk of your dragon dying. However, it is quicker to level up your dragon in higher-level areas. Rarity Some eggs are rarer then others, meaning that the dragon hatched from that egg would be rarer then normal. Dragon eggs can be traded to other players in exchange for items. Players can also give other players eggs for free using this system. Below is a list of egg rarities. * Plain White '- Common * '''White with Green Spots '- Uncommon * 'White with Purple Spots '- Rare * 'Purple with Pink Spots '- Legendary * 'Blue with Golden Spots '- Exotic * 'Crimson Red with Golden Spots '- Mythical * 'Pure Golden Egg '- Godly Common Eggs Common Eggs are the most common eggs in the game. Thee eggs are given to new players upon completing their very first quest. A common egg takes about 30 minutes to hatch. There are three different dragons obtainable from this egg. These are basic dragons that are easy to learn and are basically created to train new players. Once a player completes the basic dragon-taming quests, the player will be rewarded with a '''Rare Egg. Rare Eggs Rare Eggs are the second most common eggs in the game. The eggs can be obtained by completing all the basic dragon-taming quests. There are fifteen different dragons obtainable from this egg. These eggs take about 1 hour to hatch. Legendary Eggs Legendary Eggs are quite rare. They can be earned as a reward from boss drops or as rare loot from defeating hostile dragons. There are ten dragons obtainable from this egg. Some may even have special powers. These eggs take about 3 hours to hatch. Exotic Eggs Exotic Eggs are very rare and are possible rewards from clearing Event Dungeons. There are seven different dragons obtainable from this egg. Most of them have special powers. These eggs take about 12 hours to hatch. Mythical Eggs Mythical Eggs are extremely rare and are the second rarest eggs in the game. There are five dragons obtainable from this egg. All of them have special powers. These eggs take about 3 days to hatch. Godly Egg It’s unclear how to get this egg, but legends say that a dragon tamer in the northernmost part of the island can tell you exactly how to get one.... Magic There are several kinds of magic in Dragonscale Online. Fire One of the four main types of magic. Fire Magic is very powerful but in return uses a lot of MP. Most Monster Races have Fire as a weakness making this type of Magic a kind that players must bring along during Monster Hunts. Water One of the four main types of magic. Water magic can slow down opponents but doesn’t deal too much damage. It uses a decent amount of MP. Earth One of the four main types of magic. Earth is incredibly powerful as players can cause earthquakes which can easily take out large groups of monsters. Earth magic uses almost one full MP bar to use, however. Wind One of the four main types of magic. Wind is useful in taking out small targets such as Lyrical Pixies. Wind uses a small amount of MP to use. Darkness Darkness is easy to learn but hard to master. Darkness magic is very essential to one’s battle strategy during boss hunts. Darkness is overpowered and doesn’t use a lot of MP. Darkness works best during Nightfall. Electric Electric magic works best on any monster that has anything to do with Water. It uses a decent amount of MP and is surprisingly easy to master. Angelic Magic Angelic Magic is used to help comrades during battle. With Angelic Magic players can heal their allies or boost their abilities. However, this type of magic has no form of attack. Monsters Monsters spawn in almost every non-safe area. Some will attack you immediately while others will attack you only after you attack them. During nightfall, the monsters are deadlier and deal more damage. Night lasts about 1 hour in Dragonscale Online. Monsters that are below your level have white nametags. Monsters above your level have red name tags. Neutral monsters have yellow cursors while Hostile monsters have red cursors. Monsters may drop rare rewards such as eggs, weapons, armour and many more. Some monsters are divided into different races of their own. Dark Ogres Dark Ogres can be found in caves and fight using mostly Clubs. They deal a high amount of damage but move very slowly. Dark Ogres are resistant to Darkness-Type magic. Fire-Type Magic works best when fighting this race. Lyrical Pixies Lyrical Pixies can be found in forests and are one of the most common monsters. Lyrical Pixies are resistant to Earth-Type Magic. Fire-Type Magic and Wone-Type magic works best. Infernos Infernos are Fire-Type beasts and are therefore resistant to Fire-Type magic. Water-Type Magic works best. Rogue Dragon Tamers This race rides Dragons and are resistant to Fire-Type Magic and Wind-Type Magic. Electric-Type Magic and Water Type Magic works best. Rogue Dragon Tamers are extremely rare monsters. Forest Grumps The Forest Grumps lurk only in forests and can take the form of objects such as trees and bushes. Fire-Type magic works best. Forest Grumps will take no damage at all from Earth-Type magic. Water Souls These are trapped souls that are found underwater. Water Souls are resistant to Water-Type magic and Wind-Type Magic. Electric Magic works best on these monsters. Races When players first log into the game, they will be asked to choose a race out of 5 different races. Below are all 5 races that exist within the game. Canyon Dragonborn These players posses Wings and can fly around without a dragon unlike other players. However, these players cannot fly in dangerous areas with high death risk. Their outfits usually come in the colours of dragon scales such as green, red, blue and many others. Dragonborns use skills that consist primarily of fire magic. Kheno Players who have chosen Kheno are natural-born fighters. These players do not use any kind of magic and rely purely on their own weapons. Khenos are usually trained individuals who can use any kind of weapon with ease. Khenos look identical to regular human beings and are seen wearing white clothing. Only Sorcerers are granted the use of magic in this race. Kheno are stronger and more powerful during the day. Voidae Voidae wear only black or dark purple outfits. They posses skills that use the power of darkness. Voidae are intimidating warriors with an unbeatable battle sense. Their hearts are usually filled with bloodlust. Voidae are stronger and more powerful during nightfall. Arcane Angels Angels possess wings and all classes of this race have the ability to heal their comrades. They can fly like Canyon Dragonborns '''but can fly in dangerous areas with high death risk. However, they must use MP to do this. They can no longer fly once their MP runs out and can only fly again once their MP is fully restored. These players wear white and gold themed clothing. Lleagale Lleagales are elves. They are specifically skilled in using bows and swords. Lleagale, however, have weak magic. Lleagales wear green clothing, making them harder to spot when in forests. This makes Rogues from this race extremely deadly when they attack players while hiding in bushes. Lleagale is also the fastest race in the game. Companions Dragons can be considered companions but you may also tame Neutral monsters you find in the wilderness to be your companion. Companions are pets that fight alongside you in battle. These companions cannot die, but have a time limit before they despawn. There is a 15-Second cooldown before you can respawn your companion. Some companions can also be used as modes of transportation. Companion trading is also allowed. Players can trade companions to other players but cannot change the name of their companion without a special item known as a Name Tag. Events In Dragonscale Online, there are a lot of different events that players can participate in to earn special event items and skills. Below is a complete list of all Dragonscale Online Events. These are not listed in order. * '''New Years Event * Valentines Event * Summertime Event * Mid-Year Event * Northern Workshop Event * Spring Event * Spooky Halloween Event * Dragon Festival Event '''(Occurs once per month and lasts 3 days) During the '''Dragon Festival Event, brand new dragons are available for adoption. These dragons cannot '''be hatched and go on sale for a very high price! These dragons will be available for three days and will '''not '''be available again in succeeding Dragon Festival Events. All the other events occur once a year and may last from 1 to 2 weeks. On rare occasions, these events may last up to 1 month. Items that appear in the event merchant‘s store will never appear in the store during the next events. AI Characters and NPCs AI Characters AI Characters are controlled by the CPU and can usually be interacted with during quests. These characters may fight alongside you, follow you around and perform several different tasks that players may or may not be able to do. These characters have health bars and will '''not '''respawn when they die. NPCs NPCs are invincible and stay in one place. Most NPCs in Dragonscale Online are Merchants, Blacksmiths and Workshops. All types of NPCs include; * '''Merchants * Blacksmiths * Workshops * Quest Givers * Dungeon Masters * Guild Counter Receptionist * Departure Dock Owners * Castle/Town Guards Guilds Guilds can be created by Players for 100,000 Gnymic. Guilds are Player-made groups that work similarly to how Clans do. Guild leaders may declare war on other guilds as long as both guilds are ranked the same. Guilds with a higher rank then another will not be able to attack that guild. A guild’s rank will lower when it loses a Guild War. When a Guild wins a Guild War or makes it into the top 50 during a competition, it’s rank will increase by a significant amount. Listed below are the guild ranks listed from lowest to highest. Unranked When a guild is first created, it would be classified as ‘Unranked’ until the guild competes in a Competition or wins a war with another guild. Bronze Guilds will be ranked ‘Bronze III’ after winning 1 guild battle, ‘Bronze II’ after winning three guild battles and ‘Bronze I’ after winning 5 guild battles. Silver Silver is the succeeding rank after Bronze. Guilds will be ranked ‘Silver III’ after winning 10 guild battles, ‘Silver II’ after winning 15 guild battles and ‘Silver I’ after winning 20 guild battles. Gold Gold is the succeeding rank after Silver. Guilds will be ranked ‘Gold III’ after winning 25 guild battles, ‘Gold II’ after winning 30 guild battles and ‘Gold I’ after winning 35 guild battles. Master The Master League is only divided into one league, ‘Master.‘ If a Guild were to hold on to this position, they must win every Guild War. It takes 50 Guild Battle wins to get to this rank. Grand Master The Grand Master League is divided into one league, ‘Grand Master.’ A Guild must completely decimate another Guild’s forces in order to stay in this rank. It takes 100 Guild Battle Wins to get to this rank. Legendary Dragonborn Only a guild full of true Dragon Tamers will be able to reach this rank. It takes 500 Guild Battle Wins to reach ‘Legendary Dragonborn.’ Mythical Warriors 1000 Guild Battle Wins will bring a Guild to the rank ‘Mythical Champion.’ Flawless Champions 10,000 Guild Battle Wins are required to reach this rank. Your guild must be indeed ‘flawless,’ to acquire this rank. Players Players can choose to create their own avatar and choose their own races. Players cannot attack other players on safe zones, but can in non-safe zones if they have chosen the Rogue Class. Like in Sword Art Online, players have coloured cursors on top of their heads that signify whether they are innocent or hostile. Player Cursors * 'Green Cursor '- These are players who are innocent and have never committed any kind of crime. * 'Yellow Cursor '- These are players who have committed a crime. * 'Red Cursor '- These are players who have killed other players. This Cursor can only be obtained by those who have chosen the Rogue class. * 'Black Cursor '- These are known fugitives that every player, including those with yellow and red cursors must avoid. These are extremely dangerous players who are capable of wiping out whole parties. These players however cannot be banned by Moderators unless they break the rules. Players must first have a Red Cursor before they can get a Black Cursor. Staff have special cursors on their heads. These include: * 'Orange Cursor '- Moderator * 'Pink Cursor '- Developer * 'Blue Cursor '- Creator/Owner (Highest Rank) Below are examples of two player models of Sorcerers from the race Arcane Angels from Dragonscale Online. Category:VRMMO Category:VRMMORPG